vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145534-music-related-question
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I definitely applaud your enthusiasm for the music. Thank you for that. There's a reason (and a good one!) that the music lowers in volume, even when you have all the other faders turned down, when an NPC speaks. In our audio engine we have set it up so that music gets ducked (lowered in volume) when VO is present. The VO is assigned to go out of a VO audio channel, and the music is assigned to go out of a music channel. The VO channel has a rule set on it that it is to duck all other audio channels (SFX and music) so that players can hear the VO clearly and audibly. The issue is that just because you are turning your VO slider down in the game, doesn't mean that no VO is happening. The audio engine is still playing it, and the game is still processing it, and running that VO through a channel that ducks music, you just don't hear the VO during the ducking portions because you've turned it all the way down in game. Hope that makes sense!! And yes, I still have my fingers crossed for an OST someday. I appreciate the support!! | |} ---- I'll take it!!! Thank you!! That means a lot! :D | |} ---- ---- Hahaha... I just happened to be checking in on another issue and saw this post. Thanks for letting me know you still have the music on! That is fantastic. I'm not sure exactly what the recipe is, but we seemed to have hit upon something that a lot of people are enjoying, and after multiple listenings (which is going to happen in an MMO) they still have their music on. That is so great to hear. I wanted to give fans every reason to keep the music on - and enhance the gameplay with it, so I'm glad you and many others still find it engaging after all this time! | |} ---- Thanks for the clarification! That makes perfect sense (and isn't worth changing). At least this process is turning me into an Audacity master! Of mastering? On an entirely unrelated note, if you ever feel like like going rogue, I can provide a *cough*paypal*cough* way to support the cause... | |} ---- ---- I've recorded that Shadeling theme a couple times but haven't put it together yet (since the event is still live). I ran around in circles recording the Jack Shade battle theme, trying to get a complete track with no volume decreases (they sure do talk a lot in that event). My 4-year-old son calls it the "big zombie guy song". | |} ---- ---- ---- Perfect example. Can you find the battle version of this? When it's suddenly headbang-able? I had to record it myself... | |} ---- All variants of that song (the original being "The Cold Science of Supremacy") are my favourites. "The Caretaker" and "We Are Dying" are especially good. Wildstar's soundtrack is seriously unreal in its quality. | |} ---- ---- Haha yes! The second one. Looks like someone else was fed up looking! EDIT: Here's my version, btw: http://www.filedropper.com/wsplasmicequalizer Edited October 28, 2015 by zuraith | |} ---- You mean this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He_q14SdiAs or this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9zdRWB-PPY Edited October 28, 2015 by RazorrX | |} ---- "Our Perception of Beauty" (if that is the one you are talking about) is probably THE iconic piece in Wildstar's very long list of amazing tracks. The voice in Drusera's theme is that of a 12-year-old girl. I actually asked Jeff Kurtenacker about it a while ago. Here's his reply: Suffice it to say that he is quite right. | |} ---- So much this! And while the Drusera theme is art, the Grimvault theme is a very claustrophobic trip on some kind of hallucinogen (probably Lopp involved). | |} ---- ---- ---- /facepalm You're basically saying that you've illegally obtained all the music owned by the artist you love, and you're complaining that when you bypass the in-game systems that control this music - and more importantly, sells some of it for your plot, for example - you don't have the features the game has for controlling mix and levels. I realize we live in an age where cover tunes and pirated data are so common that kids today don't even understand that it's not okay, but... it's not okay. Expressing a desire to buy the music legitimately does not give a pass to obtain it outside the game system, and the rest of your post sounded like a feature request to support pirated music. I'm sorry, I think I've pretty clearly supported a lot of customer expectations, but this one... Unless or until Carbine and/or the composer give express permission to download and copy their music, you cannot download and copy their music. Or more specifically; being technically able to do a thing does not give you a right to that thing, and even less so to ask that they support you doing it. I can't even | |} ---- Your diatribe hinges on a narrow ontological view of art. I'm not going to feed this one way or the other, but suffice to say your post represents only your subjective idea of the situation, nothing more, nothing less. | |} ---- Your overuse of cliched, pseudo-intellectual phrases does nothing to change copyright law, or the fact that you're infringing the rights of an artist you claim to admire. Word of advice: don't discuss how to steal stuff on the official forums of the company you're stealing from. There's nothing subjective about the definition of theft, as much as entitled people would like to think that *wanting* to do something means it's okay to do it. | |} ---- Fine, I'll shut down my pirate ring. I've only made $50,000 so far in resale! In all seriousness, the aforementioned "stack of CDs" accounts for the 200+ tracks that others and myself have recorded, put on physical media so I can listen to them in my car. I've never distributed the physical music to anyone. The effect of this practice is similar to turning up the speakers in-game and going AFK. Or using the "play sound in the background" option during other tasks. Were the tracks available officially- through any service whatsoever, free or not- then there'd be some actual infringement going on. But since it isn't, I've improvised for my own, non-commercial use. There's a post of mine on the last page where I uploaded a track that I recorded from the game. This is the sole instance of my "sharing" of the music from the free-to-play game that we're all a part of. You can go listen to it for free. Alternatively, you can log into a free game and go listen to it for free. The biggest known library of Wildstar music is on YouTube with over 200 well-ripped tracks. The composer is aware and supportive of this (evidenced through YouTube comments), and he's gone as far as to attribute additional credits where they were due. I could understand the concern when it comes to music being shared like this, because you're essentially taking a part of something that isn't yours and sharing it with other people. I would imagine in the last 15 months since the playlist's inception, with the incredibly easy-to-access YouTube copyright tools, someone at Carbine or NCSoft would have clicked a button to protest this by now. I apologize if my initial post came off like a complaint. I tried to decorate it with the fact that this is an unimportant issue. Edited October 28, 2015 by zuraith | |} ---- ---- I did not realize there was a music board... Apparently I'm one of many pigeons quick to click the General tab. If exclusive music tracks were available in the cash shop, I'd consider it piracy to obtain them another way. Similarly, paying for them the legitimate way and then sharing them with people who have not. I truly hope they don't add exclusive music to the cash shop, because my wallet can't handle it! | |} ---- not to mention that that Mr. Kurtenacker doesn't seem to have a problem with it at all. | |} ---- As a F2P game you're looking for ways to make money, right? Here's one. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to ignore the trolling portions of this response and say simply this. You seem to consider music a commodity, Others (including myself) consider it an art. In my (and many others opinion) art is not made to be a trifled trade item, it's made to communicate, express, and expand the human experience. I am a major fan of Jeff's work, and would never in a million years advocate shorting him financially when it comes to his music (which I personally hold in the highest esteem as beautiful art). There are legal complications when composers and musicians are under contract, leaving those aside, if we view music as art, then like all art it is meant to be experienced. I can't say how Jeff feels about it personally, but myself and many artists I know very much appreciate their art being experienced over exacting a cost at every opportunity. So, whether you consider music just an object to be traded, or a form of high art colours how one would view sharing music or keeping it for personal enjoyment. Edit: I don't mean to imply artists shouldn't be nicely compensated for their art, that should go with out say! Which is why (I certainly hope) Carbine has paid Jeff well for his amazing contributions to W*! And should opportunities to support Jeff's continued work arise I'll be the first to throw my money his way! But art that isn't experienced is like a cup that can't be filled. Edited October 28, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- I have never understood this, why not both? I mean it obviosly can be a paid for commodity, but does that somehow exclude it from being art? Doesnt that just make it professional art seeing as that sorta kinda is the definition of professional. Edit: there should be no inherent shame in recognising the market value of ones art, if anything critical way of viewing it should be encouraged. Edited October 28, 2015 by Tetral | |} ---- Being valuable and being a mere commodity or object for sale are two different things. My comments were focused on the latter, specifically not the former. | |} ---- The product in question isn't even for sale. The OP asked for a sound track album to be purchasable, but one does not exist. You're blaming him for not paying for something that CAN'T be payed for if he wanted to? I don't even.... | |} ---- First thing I did when getting my first plot was buy the unlock for the CSoS playlist. I have no furniture and I don't care. I'll just lie down on the floor here and listen. | |} ---- Orly? Hmmm, yeah. It's a little late for you to play that moral superiority card there, sir. That's great! I "consider" it a commodity because it is produced, accorded value, and traded. This is the great thing about facts: they are not affected by your opinion. At all. But since you're such a great liberator of art, do you have a Gauguin in your garage? Have you stormed the Louvre to free the art trapped within? Do you work towards ending private collections and making all art freely available to all? I'm guessing not so much. Can you give me a quick summary on what "ontological" means to you, in your own words? Oh, side note: I'm a musician and have done commercial work. I have freely distributed my own music when I have chosen to do so, and I have been compensated for my work when I have chosen to do so. Ask yourself if you see the key difference there. I pointed out some facts, and expressed my concern that you might be causing harm to someone you say you admire. You responded with condescending nonsense and personal attacks and your position is based around "but I want to and my opinion is more important than someone else's rights." Okay dude. Nice talkin' to ya. Have a pleasant evening. Edited October 28, 2015 by spacefiddle | |} ---- I pointed out that your opinion was only your own, rather than a universally representative statement. In no way shape or form was that quoted passage inflammatory. By definition, commodities are fungible (I.E. can be replaced by identical products). Art by definition is not fungible. /facts This bit is nonsense. I explicitly stated art can of course have value. And I've never suggested art be "free". You referred to enjoying and sharing music as if it were theft of a painting or sculpture, the two are wholly different as one limits the experience of a piece while the other enhances it. Museums make experiencing art much easier and stop it from being prohibitively expensive for everyone to enjoy. I do work towards ending private collections in my field (though I'm not an artist professionally, other fields have identical or extremely similar issues). Ontology in the context I used here is the conceptualization of "being". That is to say, our notion of some thing or idea's existence. You regard music as existing as a commodity, I regard it as existing as art, we have different views of the ontology of music. Knee jerk reactions as if sharing music that's not commercially available were hurting it's composer, who (AFAIK) is salaried by the developers who contracted the music to begin with (at least I really hope so. Carbine better be paying you well for your work Jeff!!!). I never once condescended or insulted you, I only pointed out clearly and concisely that your view is yours alone and you don't speak for everyone. Just because you don't like my diction doesn't mean it is condescending, though you were deliberately inflammatory with your remarks, I ignored your trolling and clarified my point for you. I never suggested my opinion is more important than someone's rights, but you ignore completely the reality of the situation. While I don't know the exact legal details, it's a good assumption that Carbine / NCsoft have substantial rights to the music that Jeff composed and produced for them, and music, like all art is meant to be experienced. If Jeff came here and said flat out he did not appreciate his music being listened to and shared I would support him 1000000%. But he hosts most of it for free on his soundcloud, and I suspect that he makes his music to be enjoyed and experienced, and is suffering no avoidable financial issues from fans listening to and sharing his music while it is commercially unavailable outside of W*. I believe I have adequately made my point, illustrated that what you called facts were actually false (commodities by definition are fungible, and art / music is not fungible) and have been largely polite and courteous in the process. If you would like to discuss the nuance of art and it's place in our culture I'm happy to do so. If others would prefer to discuss how amazing Jeff's music in this game is, even better!!! | |} ----